Ilfrin Pt 1
by Tronamo
Summary: What do you do when everything you believed in turns out to be a lie?


**BEFORE READING: **When writing this I have always visualized _Nikolai Felton_ to be **Garrett Hedlund, **(If you are a massive GH fan like I am then you will more than likely do as I do and **visualize yourself as Kaleen**; more than likely have to change a few details, hair color etc to match yourself but easily done if you have as vivid imagination as I do) I am still in the early process of writing in the other characters so I havent quite set my mind on them yet but when I do I will let you guys know, or If you have any ideas please share, I am writing these after all to share with you (If there are any spelling errors or something doesnt quite fit, don't be nasty about it Please, shit happens and it was more than likely an accident)

**Please rate and review I would love to know what you guys think. PLEASE TRY TO BE NICE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I gaze into the distance, into the vast clearing of trees and wonder what lies beyond it, well what used to lye beyond it, before it became closed off, dangerous and forbidden. Surely a place so beautiful can't contain that many dangers? The trees are an alluring shade of green much brighter than our trees here, in our safe haven; _Ilfrin._

We were taught from a young impressionable age that the reason things seem much brighter out there is because it is unnatural it has been tampered with to lure us out, and quite frankly anything that is willing to go through that much trouble just to trap a few wandering souls scares the hell out of me, I also never question what Is, I remember questioning my Mother about the rules and was met with an extremely strict warning to never talk out of line again, especially not in the streets or even at the fragile age of 9 I would be suspected a traitor or even worse a downworlder. Ten years later and I still don't question the rules, not after having witnessed so many publicly punished for it.

I have sometimes wondered about climbing the wall and discovering if those dangers truly exist, it's impossible of course, guards patrol the perimeters twenty four – seven and we are reminded time and time again that our walls are impregnable, Nobody has ever come into Ilfrin...or left for that matter. I usually come to the back of the forest to glance out into the vast valley, It's the only place I can study it in awe without being hurried away or my motives being questioned, At first the guards would hurry me away muttering about punishment, but they soon abandoned their efforts and I'm free to admire it undisturbed...well almost undisturbed

"You know, It won't matter how many times you look at it...you're never going to know" Eiden, my best friend, knows exactly how I feel because I know he feels the same, because he is the only person in this world that I can share my every thought with and have no fear of him running to the King accusing me of treason.

"I know but my curiosity will always get the better of me"

He sits beside me, legs outstretched and we sit in silence both lost in our thoughts of what lingers beyond that wall, I get lost in thought as I watch a brightly coloured bird flutter from tree to tree singing, It's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, it looks like the rainbow with it's mix of colours and I find myself unable to peel my eyes away, It's only when the bird flutters from sight that Eiden speaks again "Hungry?"

I begin to think about food and my stomach growls and he smiles "Well I guess that answers my question"

He rises to his feet and in one swift motion hauls me to mine and we cut through the forest and back out into the village, Ilfrin isn't that large, it's large enough to hold our population, or lack of, I'm far too young to know what happened here, I was born into this, into this constant state of fear and weakness, Eiden and I are not well liked amongst our age group, Mostly because we tend to stick to ourselves, and that makes people uncomfortable, we have no interest in conforming to the standards, It bores me, they are all sheep, following one another unable to think for themselves and it disgusts me, and I know by the way Eiden looks at them that he resents them just as much as I do, although we all live under the same standards and abide by the same set of rules, Ilfrin is undeniably split: Those who are happy here and those who accept it. Ever since I was old enough I have longed to venture out there, of course my Mother assumes I lost that longing at the age of 9, Only Eiden knows.

Most of the villagers keep to themselves, just eager to get on with life and not cause any problems, not that I blame them, especially with the special treatment that goes on around here, If you ship in a traitor or report any acts of treason you are automatically rewarded and remain forever in the Kings favour, this place is filled with people who are too eager to please the King. As we near the town centre the crowds become larger and more unbearable, I hate the town square, I hate how false it is, and how full of guards it always seems to be, we generally avoid this area unless it's for a quick bite to eat. Eiden leads me toward our usual stall when the chorus of girly gasps and giggles fill the centre, great this must mean Nathaniel is here.

I turn quickly to see the usual crowd of girls swarm him and his personal guards, at the head of the group is Alexia Heart, most of the boys seem to adore her and her obvious and transparent ways, she has jet black hair, tanned skin and big blue eyes, which she loves to flutter, I personally find it ridiculous she constantly spends most of the day looking like she has something stuck in her eye, Eiden and I frequently laugh at this. She squeals in delight as she grips onto Nathaniel's arm and within seconds her eyes lock with mine and her features harden and her eyes transform into tiny slits that glare back at me, I sigh in disgust as I turn my back on the scene.

Eiden hands me an apple before his eyes dart behind me and his features become unreadable and I turn to find Nathaniel standing before me, decked out in his usual regal suit to remind us all he is in fact the son of the King and our Prince, Nathaniel is far from unattractive in fact he is quite striking with his chiselled features and I have no problem understanding why most of the females within Ilfrin find him attractive. He is tall, much taller than I am, and he is muscular which I assume is from the gruelling training he endures each day to ensure he is more than capable of defending Ilfrin when his time to rule comes. He has shaggy brown hair that always seems to sit in an impeccable fashion, He has the most stunning green eyes I have ever set my eyes upon, his skin always appears smooth, I imagine it would feel like silk to the touch with all the oils and creams he has on offer to him, It is no big Secret that no woman could ever love Nathaniel as much as Nathaniel loves himself, and this is why I despise him, not because he is beautiful and commands the attention whenever he is present, no it is because of his manner, the way he treats people and most of all his arrogance.

"Kaleen Templeton" he purrs "Care to join me?"

I know this is not a request, It is an order "Of course"

I reluctantly leave Eiden's side and allow myself to be escorted out of the centre and into the castle grounds by Nathaniel and his personal guard, and the whole time I can feel Alexia Hearts eyes piercing the back of my head.

This is the first time I have been inside the castle grounds, and it is breathtaking, All of the greenery seems much brighter in here than found around the village, It almost looks like it would out there. The path is completely surrounded by thick green hedges, far too thick for anybody to be able to climb through, and I realize the garden must be designed as a maze. As I am directed through it I'm overwhelmed by the most beautiful display of flowers, blue flowers, green flowers, pink, yellow, orange all bursting with life and soaking up the sun. It stretches for as far as I can see and I assume it must wrap around the entire castle, I glance up at the trees that are just as magnificent as the flowers, they are tall and thick, they seem to stretch and touch the sky and each branch seems to be tangled with the branches of the adjacent tree, and each leaf is an incredible shade of green and some are full of delicious looking berries while the others are covered in bright purple and yellow flowers, and the smell is wonderful, I don't think I have ever or will ever smell anything like this. No wonder they barely venture further than the castle walls, who would want to leave this garden?

Nathaniel barely notices, his face betrays no emotion as he leads me through an ivy archway and into a smaller, more private part of the garden, he waves his private guard away and they take their place guarding the archway while I'm led behind another large hedge and out into a small circular clearing which holds a magnificent fountain in the middle, I had always been in awe of the detail in the town centre but this is far better. It is made of marble and is covered in tiny gold swirls, the bottom base is wide and thick, while the middle slowly dribbles water, and at the top there are two figures, a man and a woman who are embracing as the water slowly trickles into the middle from their hands, I don't get much time to study it before I'm being asked to sit beside him at the base of the fountain.

He waits patiently as I sit beside him "Has your answer changed?"

I waste no time in replying "No"

He makes a noise that I can only best describe as a combination between a sigh and a growl

Although he is the Prince and has as much power over me as I have over myself, he cannot make me marry him, That is up to the King and most fortunately the King still believes that should be a decision that I make, although I know that as soon as Nathaniel wears the crown that will be the first rule to go, but until that moment comes I will always say no.

I rub my apple off my sleeve and take a bite and can feel his eyes watching my every move. I hear him sigh "If you were Alexia Heart this would be over with by now"

I can't help but smile, I somehow know in Alexia's mind she is under the illusion that Nathaniel wants her, but hearing the disgust in his tone as he mentions her name lets me know she couldn't be more wrong.

"Then ask Alexia and leave me alone"

He turns to me "I may not have the power to make you Marry me, but I have the power to do other things to you Kaleen"

I immediately regret my words, no he can't make me Marry him but he could make my life very uncomfortable until I do, so I swallow my pride and force the next words out of my mouth "I'm sorry"

My body stiffens as he shuffles closer to me and I can feel the heat of his skin through my clothes, I hate being this close to him, it makes me cringe, I consider moving away but I know that would be a mistake, he doesn't seem to be in a very forgiving mood today. He reaches up and wraps a strand of my hair around his finger and I can't stop myself from facing away from him, Just when I think I can't stand any more I am suddenly torn from my sitting spot and onto my feet where an arm wastes no time in wrapping itself around my waist as a knife is held to my throat, Nathaniel is instantly on his feet with his sword drawn. I don't struggle, I'm far too shocked for that, I can tell by the vacant expression on Nathaniel's face he has no idea who my attacker is, a low masculine laugh sounds from behind me and I feel it vibrate off my back, well my attacker is a male.

"Let her go!" Nathaniel growls but this only seems to fuel the laughter some more, I try to move but find I'm unable to, whoever he is, he's strong, much stronger than I am.

Nathaniel steps forward his sword pointed at us both, his sword is steady it does not shake in the slightest "Unhand her this moment you traitor!"

The laughing stops "Traitor?" the voice spits back, he removes the knife from my neck and points it at Nathaniel "Tell me are you as brainwashed as you seem or do you enjoy your false sense of leadership?"

Nathaniel's face remains unchanged "Brave enough to utter the words yet not brave enough to show yourself...you coward!"

Within a heartbeat I am flung toward Nathaniel, who catches me with one arm and aims his sword over my shoulder and I spin round just in time to see my capture rip back his hood.

For a moment I'm speechless, Unable to tear my eyes away, I know this man just held a knife against my throat but he is undeniably striking, I judge him to only be a few years older than I am, more than likely ages with Nathaniel and Eiden, his features are hard and masculine, his hair is a mess of brown that compliments him perfectly, his chin is covered in stubble and I notice he has a scar on the bottom right side of his chin and at the corner of his eyes, whoever this man is he is familiar with battle, and judging by the depth of the scars he is no stranger to pain either, but it is his eyes, the eyes that are just as fixed on me as I am on him that stand out the most, a striking shade of green that I cannot quite place until he speaks

"How does it feel to know your walls are not impenetrable brother?"

I almost choke, Of course, he has the same eyes as Nathaniel.

Without warning I am flung from Nathaniel's arm and end up sprawled across the grass and the sound of metal smashing metal fills the garden. I know I should run and get the guards but I can't move, I can't tear my eyes off of this man who seems to be easily dodging Nathaniel's attack, and who actually seems to be laughing at Nathaniel's fury. Nathaniel raises his sword and swipes at him, but he misses as he jumps onto the base of the fountain "Well this has been a blast"

Nathaniel points his sword at him "Running away again little brother?" there is a hint of mockery in his tone. I scramble to my feet just as Nathaniel's private guard rush in searching the area for the threat who is still standing on the fountain staring at Nathaniel smiling

"Looks like play times over", he bows then pulls himself onto the top of the fountain and propels himself onto the top of the hedge, he turns and those piercing green eyes find my eyes once more and he winks at me before he jumps off the hedge and out of my view. I can't move, I can't speak, I don't know what to do, the way he moved, the way he threw himself from that fountain onto the hedge can only mean one thing, Nathaniel Felton's brother is a downworlder

† † †


End file.
